1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a sliding door for a vehicle, and more particularly, to a sliding door for a vehicle which can improve an external appearance of a trim inside a vehicle and can resolve inconvenience of an occupant.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a sliding door for a vehicle is slidably moved in a longitudinal direction of a vehicle to open and close the vehicle.
Accordingly, a rail is attached to a vehicle body, and a roller bracket is attached to the door so as to be moved along the rail.
A conventional sliding door for a vehicle includes a rail unit including a center rail provided on an outer surface of a rear side inner panel of a vehicle body in a longitudinal direction of the vehicle and an auxiliary rail provided along a lower end of the center rail, a drive unit including front and rear pulleys that are respectively provided at front and rear sides of an inner surface of the rear side inner panel of the vehicle body and a wire wound around the front and rear pulleys to be moved by a driving power of a driving motor, a roller bracket that is provided at the center rail to be slidably moved and is connected to both ends of the wire to be moved along the center rail by the driving power of the driving motor, and a door whose one side is fixed to the roller bracket to be slid with respect to the vehicle body.
However, in the conventional sliding door for a vehicle, the front pulley is positioned at an end of the center rail, and is provided at the front side of the inner surface of the rear side inner panel of the vehicle body. Accordingly, a trim inside the vehicle is formed to protrude, and thus, the trim inside the vehicle may have a bad external appearance. Further, an occupant may feel inconvenience due to the protrusion of the trim.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.